An Agreement
by DracosDragon969
Summary: Pansy Parkinson loses her boyfriend and future fiancé, Draco, to the one and only Mudblood of Hogwarts. To get her Draco back, Pansy and her friends decide to find someone who can take Draco's place as Hogwarts sex god.
1. The Break Up

An Agreement

By DracosDragon969

Summary: Pansy Parkinson loses her boyfriend and future fiancé, Draco, to the one and only mudblood of Hogwarts. To get her boyfriend back, Pansy and her friends decide to find someone who can distract Granger. Who else for the job but the one and only Neville Longbottom. This is not a story for Hermione Granger lovers, she will not be shown in a positive light. SO LEAVE NOW. For everyone else enjoy the story :)

Main Pairings: Pansy Parkinson/ Neville Longbottom (What do you do with two of the most underused characters in the Harry Potter series? Why make them fall for each other.) There will be others… so bare with me.

Rated: R (FOR A REASEON PEOPLE)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. They all belong to J. K. Rowling.

Please Read and Review my fan fiction I would appreciate it... Plus it gives me the inspiration I need to continue writing.

* * *

**Chapter One**

_**The Break Up**_

* * *

Pansy continued to stare at the boy sitting opposite her in the small train compartment and yet she felt as if he wasn't there. This was her last year at Hogwarts and here she was receiving the worse news ever from someone she thought loved her.

"Pans this is just too much too soon…" The boy stated with an amused expression, as if secretly he was enjoying where this conversation was leading. "You of all people know what is expected of us at the end of the year and I just want to use this time for me."

'Does he think I'm stupid? I can't believe he is doing this to me and on the first day back,' Pansy thought. "But what about the wedding… what about us…I don't understand?" She felt as if suddenly the compartment had gotten smaller and it was getting harder to breathe.

The blonde Slytherin sighed. He knew this was not going to be easy, but he figured she would at least not blow this out of proportion. "First off, we're not even engaged…yes it is inevitable, but right now we are free to see other people."

"See other people." Pansy repeated in disbelief. She had to take a few deep breaths to stop the tears that were threatening to make an appearance. 'I will not cry, I will not cry, I will not cry' she thought.

"Yes… see other people." Draco stated nonchalantly. "However as my future wife, I expect you to not dishonor me by allowing another to touch you." He stated as if this was not an option. "You will wait for me."

Merlin he made her skin crawl. She kicked herself mentally for not sensing his true feelings for her, but love was blind and Pansy believed before today that Draco could do no wring. At this her anger began to rise and she was beginning to feel as if this was a joke, but she knew that everything about this conversation was true.

"WAIT. FOR. YOU." She stated each word through clenched teeth. She stood up and began pointing her perfectly manicured figure in his face. "YOU WANT ME TO WAIT FOR YOU? YOU BASTERD, I HAVE BEEN WAITTING FOR YOU MY WHOLE LIFE!" She screamed not caring who heard or what they thought.

Draco grabbed her arm forcefully and pushed her back into her seat. "Than a couple of months wont mater." He spat.

Realizing she was dealing with the devil himself she decided to take a couple of deep breaths.

"I'm glad you realized who you were talking to." He stated calmly with a sneer.

That did it. He was deliberately pushing her buttons. She could feel her anger rising again. "SO WHAT... FUCKING YOUR LITTLE WHORES BEHIND MY BACK NOT ENOUGH FOR YOU?" Pansy stated her voice conveying the strength she did not feel at the moment. "NOW YOU WANT TO PARADE THEM IN FRONT OF MY FACE?" Her shouting could not be helped, here was her boyfriend of three years telling her it was over. She needed to calm down, before she was sent to Azkaban for performing an unforgivable. She again took a deep calming breath and awaited a response from the boy sitting across from her.

Draco smirked at the realization that Pansy had known about his… little indiscretions. "Although I find this shouting match amusing, I will have to ask you to lower your voice."

Pansy folded her arms across her chest and scowled.

"Now as I said before, I will be seeing other people and you will keep your mouth shut as to not alert out parents." He stood to leave the compartment, but then turned to face the blonde beauty one last time. "Oh and Pansy dear…" He smiled evilly. "I expect you to be packed and ready for our Christmas break together. I wouldn't want a little thing like me leaving you to get in the way of a long standing tradition." And with that he left his ex lover in the small train compartment.

Pansy snorted in disbelief, he really didn't realize whom he was dealing with. She smirked to herself. If he thinks he's the devil, I'll just make his life a living hell.

* * *

So how did you like it? Please review NOW. JK but it would be appreciated


	2. The Plan

An Agreement

By DracosDragon969

Summary: Pansy Parkinson loses her boyfriend and future fiancé, Draco, to the one and only mudblood of Hogwarts. To get her boyfriend back, Pansy and her friends decide to find someone who can distract Granger. Who else for the job but the one and only Neville Longbottom. This is not a story for Hermione Granger lovers, she will not be shown in a positive light. SO LEAVE NOW. For everyone else enjoy the story :)

Main Pairings: Pansy Parkinson/ Neville Longbottom (What do you do with two of the most underused characters in the Harry Potter series? Why make them fall for each other.) There will be others… so bare with me.

Rated: R (FOR A REASEON PEOPLE)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. They all belong to J. K. Rowling.

Please Read and Review my fan fiction I would appreciate it... Plus it gives me the inspiration I need to continue writing.

**Regarding the character Blaise, I have decided to make him a guy and he is gay in this story.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

_**The Plan**_

* * *

Pansy entered the room of requirement to find her friends sitting patiently awaiting her arrival. The room was the same as always; three large plush chairs, a fireplace, and a small coffee table. There were several bottles of yet to be opened fire whiskey and several shot glasses littering the small table.

"I'm assuming you both heard the great news." Pansy stated sarcastically.

Blaise raised an eyebrow. "Is that what you call being dumped? Good news."

Ginny surveyed the two Slytherins before her with an amused expression. It was funny how they all became such close friends during her fifth year. Contrary to what many believed Ginny felt no resentment towards Slytherin house and found that she had many things in common with her two friends.

"So… do you want to talk about what happened?" Ginny asked as she filled multiple shot glasses with the dark elixir provided.

"No…yes… hell I don't know anything anymore." Pansy sighed as she took the glass handed to her and drowned it in one gulp. She threw the glass into the fire, allowing it to shatter into the flames.

Blaise and Ginny gave each other nervous glances but remained quiet.

"He took everything from me." She whispered quietly. "I gave him three years of my life, I sat back and allowed him to cheat on me and treat me like I was second hand." Her voice was rising steadily. "He told me to wait…" She stated with a smirk. "wait… wait for what? He doesn't care for me and yet I don't think I can live without him." She could feel the coolness of tears flowing down her cheeks.

Blaise sighed. "He's in ass Pansy, you could do so much better than him."

Pansy wiped her tears silently and looked into the fire once again hoping to find the answer to her problems within the flames. "I just wish I knew who she was, there just can't be any other explanation as to why he would want to leave me." She reached for another shot of fire whisky and drowned it as quickly as the first.

Blaise and Ginny began to cast nervous glances at each other, neither wanting to be the one to break the news.

Finding the new silence uneasy, Pansy glanced at each of her friends' realization dawning on her like a ton of bricks. "Don't tell me you two know who she is." She stated nervously.

Blaise took a sip of his fire whiskey and looked at Ginny expectantly. Realizing that he was too chicken to say anything Ginny cleared her throat uncomfortably. "Well you see… you didn't come to the opening feast…"

Pansy cut her off. "HOW THE HELL WAS I SUPPOSE TO ENDURE A FEAST WHEN HE WAS GOING TO BE THERE." She shouted at the red head.

Ginny glared at her. "Do you want to know or not?" She questioned.

Pansy took a deep breath. "Sorry…please continue."

"Now… you know how Dumbledore allows us to sit at any house table we want, seeing as Voldemort is gone and he wants everyone to get along. As usual I took my seat beside Blaise at the Slytherin table, because there was no way I was going to sit with the golden trio…" Pansy gave her a hurry-up-and-get-the-point look. "Yeah… well it seems that Draco willingly invited a member of the golden trio over to sit with him as well and let's just say he still prefers girls."

"Pity." Blaise stated dryly.

Pansy's face was full of confusion "What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

Blaise leant in towards Pansy and placed a comforting hand on her arm. "Sweetheart, it means he's dating the Mudblood."

He retreated back into his chair and allowed the information to sink in. Both Ginny and he were awaiting the yells that were sure to erupt once she realized what he had said. However, to their surprise they only heard laughter.

Ginny looked concerned, while Blaise made gestures to suggest that Pansy was crazy.

After calming down and regaining her composure Pansy continued. "For a minute there I thought you said Draco was dating the Gryffindor Mudblood." Having said it aloud she began laughing once more.

Again Blaise and Ginny glanced at each other.

"He is." Ginny stated quietly, hoping that she was not overheard.

Pansy gasped in horror. "You mean he really is seeing Granger?"

"Seems that way." Blaise said.

"Merlin, this is not happening to me." Pansy stated as her voice began to crack. "Did he… did he think I wouldn't find out?" Pansy stood and began to pace the room. She needed to think and now was not the time to lose her head. "What does that bitch have that I don't?" Pansy asked aloud.

"Draco." Blaise stated dryly.

Ginny glared at him. "I say we give the conniving little bitch a taste of her own medicine. I'm sure she's only dating Draco, because of his reputation as a Slytherin-Sex-God."

Ginny had made her feelings known about Hermione last year and in a way it allowed her to have something in common with her two friends, although they didn't care for Hermione for other reasons. Ginnys' un-acceptance of Hermione started when she found the older Gryffindor girl to be dating both her brother and Harry at the same time, without either boys knowledge of course. She was devastated. Here was her long time crush, Harry, and supposedly best friend, Hermione, in a relationship together. She was so upset that she 'accidentally' let slip the fact that Hermione was dating both Ron and Harry at one of her families large Sunday dinners. It was quit amusing to hear her mother call Hermione every horrible name she could think of while both Harry and Ron started shouting hexes at one another. After it was all said and done Hermione blamed both boys for her cheating stating 'I just didn't want to hurt either of you,' it ended with Harry and Ron apologizing profusely for causing her so much heartache and they all remained friends. Ginny only tolerated Hermione, because one needed to keep their enemies close.

"What are you suggesting, we make another sex god of Hogwarts?" Blaise said, his voice full of amusement at the notion.

Pansy stopped to stare at him. "Blaise you're a genius." She said as she leapt into his lap kissing him harshly.

"I'd be the luckiest guy in the world if that did it for me."**  
**

Pansy slapped his arm playfully and quickly returned to her seat.

"As amusing as that was to watch you make out with Blaise, I think you should let us in on your little secret."

"Seeing as the Mudblood can't seem to keep her hands to herself, I say we give her someone else to play with." She smirked.

"You not really suggesting we create another sex god?" Blaise asked in disbelief.

"That my dear is exactly what I plan to do? I figure if Granger finds a new toy, she'll stop playing with mine."

"You want to make another Draco?" Ginny questioned. "If you ask me that's the last thing this school needs."

"Yeah well… I don't wantDraco or Granger for that matter to be happy together, so I say this will drive them apart."

Ginny sighed. "Blaise tell her this is a bad idea and it will never work." Both girls turned expectantly towards his chair.

Blaise seemed to contemplate his response before speaking. "I think it could be done if we found the right person."

"Ha." Pansy stated with a satisfied smirk. "You see, Blaise thinks it's a good idea. Now we just need to find someone gullible enough to do exactly as I say."

"There is no way this is going to work." Ginny stated defiantly. "In fact I'm so sure it can't be done I am willing to make a wager."

"Little Ginny wants to lose some galleons." Pansy stated in an awful imitation of a baby voice. "Well let's hear your offer."

Ginny turned her attention towards Blaise. "Can I have thirty galleons Blaise?"

Blaise reached into his robe to retrieve his moneybag and placed the galleons on the table. Pansy did the same.

Ginny cleared her throat. "Thirty galleons say you won't be able to make another sex-god of Hogwarts."

"Deal, let the games begin." Pansy stated with a small smile.

* * *

HUGS AND KISSES. Please review now, because they make me so happy.


	3. We Have A Winner

An Agreement

By DracosDragon969

Summary: Pansy Parkinson loses her boyfriend and future fiancé, Draco, to the one and only mudblood of Hogwarts. To get her boyfriend back, Pansy and her friends decide to find someone who can distract Granger. Who else for the job but the one and only Neville Longbottom. This is not a story for Hermione Granger lovers, she will not be shown in a positive light. SO LEAVE NOW. For everyone else enjoy the story :)

Main Pairings: Pansy Parkinson/ Neville Longbottom (What do you do with two of the most underused characters in the Harry Potter series? Why make them fall for each other.) There will be others… so bare with me.

Rated: R (FOR A REASEON PEOPLE)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. They all belong to J. K. Rowling.

Please Read and Review my fan fiction I would appreciate it... Plus it gives me the inspiration I need to continue writing.

**Regarding the character Blaise, I have decided to make him a guy and he is gay in this story.**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

_**We Have a Winner**_

* * *

Pansy and Blaise entered the abandoned classroom on the fourth floor to await the last member of their entourage. Today had been the first day of classes and Pansy was already disgusted with the new couple of Hogwarts. With their constant display of affection during class, Pansy could hardly wait to set her plan into motion. "Where is she?" Pansy stated aloud.

"A little anxious aren't we, she told us to meet her here and she will be here." Blaise stated calmly.

Ginny entered the room looking disgruntle. "What happened?" Pansy asked as she hopped unto a large desk that could have only belonged to a teacher.

"Colin happened." Ginny stated through clenched teeth. "He couldn't keep his bloody hands to himself."

"Damn I knew I should have volunteered to talk to Colin." Blaise said with an amused expression.

"So did you get what we needed from him?" Pansy asked.

"Yes, after I promised he could take pictures of me for his own personal use." Ginny stated in a disgusted tone. "You're lucky you're my friend or I would have aborted the mission early."

"So where are they?" Pansy stood anf began to transfigure three buttons into large cushions. She handed each of her friends one and they each took a seat forming a semi-circle.

Ginny took a small manila envelope from within her robe pockets and whispered a spell of enlargement. "I present to you a picture of every available seventh year male Hogwarts has to offer." Ginny stated as she slid numerous wizard photographs from the envelope.

"What about him?" Blaise asked as he picked up a photo of a rather thin boy with long black hair.

After their meeting last night Pansy had thought it would be easier to find a guy if there was a picture of said individual available. It was decided that they would study each photograph and decide collectively who should be crowned the next 'Sex God' of Hogwarts.

"No!" both Pansy and Ginny cried simultaneously.

"What about him?" Ginny stated as she held a picture of a boy quietly reading from a book while his eyes shifted nervously.

"No Slytherins!" Both Pansy and Blaise shouted.

"Alright no need to shout." Ginny stated as she began to shift through the pictures. "I guess that means no Crabbe or Goyle either." She took the boys pictures out of the pile and placed them back into the envelope.

"Hey look he has a picture of Blaise." Pansy stated as she held said picture out of his reach.

"Give that here." Blaise demanded as he tried to swipe the picture from his friend. After successfully snatching his picture he stared at it a moment. "I must say it is a rather great picture, I'll just keep this and place it within my room."

"You're so vain Blaise. " Ginny stated with a smirk.

"Well if you looked as good as me, you would be too."

"People, let's get back to our task." Pansy stated as she conjured up three bottles of water.

"Your right love." Blaise stated innocently. "What about this guy? I think his name is…"

"Michael Corner." Ginny stated lazily. "And as his ex-girlfriend I can definitely state that he is no Sex God."

Pansy and Ginny began giggling together, as Blaise mumbled something about girls and how he was glad he was gay.

"Ok what about this guy?" Pansy stated after getting her giggles under control. The picture was of a dark haired Ravenclaw who was laughing with a couple of guys.

"He's gay." Blaise stated quickly as he tried to conceal the fact that he was blushing.

"Anthony Goldstein." Ginny said in disbelief. "There is no way he is gay."

"Spill." Pansy stated as she allowed her eyes to travel over the picture again.

"Let's just say that he and I have a lot of fun when he has prefect duties." Blaise smirked. "Plus he does this thing with his tongue…"

"Whoa…" Ginny stated aloud. "Too much information for my young ears."

They continued to discuss the rest of the pictures in the pile. With each picture displayed there was always a negative statement made that would allow the picture to be dismissed. They critiqued and criticized every picture until there was only one remaining face down.

"This is useless we are never going to find a suitable bachelor." Pansy stated with a sigh.

"I told you this was a waste of time." Ginny stated with a grin. "So if you would just hand over those galleons like we discussed, we can pretend this never happened."

"Hey what about him?" Blaise asked as he held up a picture of Neville Longbottom, the last remaining photograph.

Ginny began laughing at the mere thought of Neville becoming a Sex God. "Him… him...a...Sex God?" She questioned as she clutched her stomach trying to stifle her laughter.

"Isn't he gay?" Pansy questioned.

"Actually he's not and I of all people should know." Blaise stated awkwardly.

At this statement Ginny stopped laughing and stared at Blaise. "Don't tell me you hit on Longbottom."

"As a matter of fact I did." Blaise stated firmly. "He was nice about it though, a little scared but nonetheless nice."

"He's perfect!" Pansy exclaimed aloud.

"What!" Ginny stated. "You can't be serious…"

"I'm dead serious. If I'm not mistaken didn't you tell me that he had a crush on Granger?"

"Yeah… ok so maybe he has a crush. That still doesn't mean he has what it takes to get Hermione off your back."

"Let's review shall we…I need someone who is willing to do everything I say." Pansy stated holding up her index finger.

"There's no one more gullible than Longbottom." Blaise stated.

"Correct, but I also need someone who already has somewhat of a connection to our little Griffynwhore." Pansy stated holding up an additional finger.

"Well seeing as he has a crush on Granger and they are both in the same house I say there connection to one another is evident." Blaise stated matter-of-factly.

"Again correct. Lastly I would appreciate if our guy would at least have something going for himself in the looks department."

Blaise looked the picture over one last time. "Besides the acne, he has lost a lot of weight. With the proper wardrobe and haircut I should say he could give Draco a run for his money."

"Yeah well it's going to take a lot more than that to give him an edge over Draco, but ladies and gentlemen I think we have ourselves a winner." Pansy stated with a grin.

* * *

Thanks again to all those who reviewed last chapter and I want to encourage you to review again. To everyone else please review they make me soooo happy. HUGS AND KISSES


	4. A Proposition

An Agreement

By DracosDragon969

Summary: Pansy Parkinson loses her boyfriend and future fiancé, Draco, to the one and only mudblood of Hogwarts. To get her boyfriend back, Pansy and her friends decide to find someone who can distract Granger. Who else for the job but the one and only Neville Longbottom. This is not a story for Hermione Granger lovers, she will not be shown in a positive light. SO LEAVE NOW. For everyone else enjoy the story :)

Main Pairings: Pansy Parkinson/ Neville Longbottom (What do you do with two of the most underused characters in the Harry Potter series? Why make them fall for each other.) There will be others… so bare with me.

Rated: R (FOR A REASEON PEOPLE)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. They all belong to J. K. Rowling.

Please Read and Review my fan fiction I would appreciate it... Plus it gives me the inspiration I need to continue writing.

**Regarding the character Blaise, I have decided to make him a guy and he is gay in this story.**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

_**A Proposition**_

* * *

Pansy descended the stairs angrily as her robes billowed behind her. Her anger was directed at one person, Neville Longbottom. After taking the time to ask him to meet with her not only had he not shown up but he didn't even have the decency to write a note with his reasoning. He had stood her up and she would make certain he would pay dearly for his decision, but only after he took her up on her proposition. She entered the classroom with every intention of sitting with the male Gryffindor, however he was already sitting beside Seamus intent on not meeting her gaze. She took her seat beside Blasie, two rows behind her ex and his new trinket.

"It looks like you're not the only one who wants to split up our new couple." Blaise whispered as he shifted his eyes towards Harry and Ron who were currently glaring daggers at Draco and Hermione.

"Yeah… well they'll just have to get in line. Besides convincing Longbottom is turning out to be more of a challenge than I predicted."

"Don't tell me you're backing out."

"Do I look like one to back out of anything?" Pansy stated dryly. "I'll just have to try a different tactic."

Pansy reached into her school bag and pulled out her potion book and a few scrolls of parchment, Blaise following her example and did the same. She than absentmindedly took notes as Snape continued his lecture. She had decided it would be best if she stared at Snape during class to keep her eyes from seeing the sickening display of public affection Draco was engaging in with the mudblood. Merlin she felt like such an idiot.

"Our boy in question seems to be trying to avoid you at the moment." Blaise stated as he nudged Pansy's writing arm.

Pansy looked up to find that Neville was indeed glancing over his shoulder, but she couldn't tell if he was staring at her or at Hermione. Only one way to find out she thought to herself. She blew him a kiss and licked her lips seductively, Neville squeaked and turned back towards professor Snape. Yep the little Gryffindor was indeed looking at her.

"Neville!" Professor Snape stated loudly. "I suggest you pay close attention to what I'm saying, for you will be completing this potion for the remainder of class and I do not wish to be blown up." Professor Snape turned to face the class of both Gryffindors and Slytherins. "As per request of our headmaster, you will be working with someone from the opposite house…indefinitely." Many groans were heard around the classroom. Snape smirked as he took in the discomfort and groans from his students, with this being his last class of the day he rarely had the pleasure of relaying such pleasant news. "Yes, yes, I can all hear how eager you are to benefit from such arrangements. Now if I have any volunteers who would like to pair…yes Miss. Parkinson." Snape stated in a curious tone not at all upset at the sudden interruption.

"I would like to partner with Longbottom." Pansy stated in a confident voice. Gryffindors gasped their surprise while Slytherins raised eyebrows in slight suspicion.

"Voluntarily?" Snape questioned.

"Yes." Pansy stated as she locked eyes with Neville.

"Very well then please gather your belongings and take your place beside your problem…excuse me your partner." Snape silently beckoned Seamus to stand as Pansy took her seat beside a slightly shaking Neville. "Do I have any other volunteers?" Snape questioned as he surveyed the class. "Yes Draco?"

"I would like to work alongside Hermione."

Pansy wanted to gag.

"Very well, anyone else?" The class silently observed one another. "Very well than your partners are as follows…" Snape went on to partner the rest of the class off "Begin!"

"You've been ignoring me." Pansy stated in a sing song voice that sent chills down the young Gryffindors spine.

"I…I…I don't know what you're talking about." Neville stammered.

Pansy chose to ignore his sudden blabbering response. "Did you not receive my message?"

Neville sighed there was no use in lying. "Yes I did."

"Then where were you?" Pansy questioned lowly not wanting to attract attention.

"I had a lot of homework to do." Neville stated as he started chopping ingredients for their potion.

"A Likely excuse, but a lie nonetheless." Pansy hissed into Neville's ear. "You and I are going to have a little chat whether you want to or not."

Neville glanced nervously around him, he couldn't believe his luck as he was now partnered with a mad woman. He had two options he could a) hear Pansy out, for her note had stated she had a proposition for him or b) he could ignore her and risk her making his life a living hell. He chose option a, and gave a slight nod to show that he was listening.

Pansy smirked. "I have recently been informed that you have a crush on a certain muggleborn Gryffindor." Pansy watched as the boy visibly paled. "I see that I have been informed correctly. I could help you get her you know."

Neville turned sharply to Pansy. "And just why would you be willing to help me? Besides she's dating wonder boy now."

"Neville, Neville, Neville…" Pansy stated sweetly. "I only wish to bring you two lovebirds together." 'A white lie never hurt anyone' Pansy thought.

"And why should I trust you." Neville stated as he looked Pansy over accessing silently what could be her motives.

"Look Longbottom…" Pansy said all traces of her sweet voice gone. "…Granger has something of mine and I want that something back. In exchange I will make you the most irresistible guy here at Hogwarts." Pansy smirked as she found that Neville had now stopped working and was now focused solely on her. "All I ask is that you vow to do everything I tell you from here on out. So do we have a deal?"

Neville looked over his shoulder and watched as Hermione smiled adoringly at Draco. If Pansy could indeed help him, maybe Hermione would look at him the same way. He knew immediately what his response would be he just hoped he wouldn't regret it. "Yes." He stated simply.

* * *

Okay there's that chapter (not my best, but hey it's a chapter).


	5. First Things First

An Agreement

By DracosDragon969

Summary: Pansy Parkinson loses her boyfriend and future fiancé, Draco, to the one and only mudblood of Hogwarts. To get her boyfriend back, Pansy and her friends decide to find someone who can distract Granger. Who else for the job but the one and only Neville Longbottom. This is not a story for Hermione Granger lovers, she will not be shown in a positive light. SO LEAVE NOW. For everyone else enjoy the story :)

Main Pairings: Pansy Parkinson/ Neville Longbottom (What do you do with two of the most underused characters in the Harry Potter series? Why make them fall for each other.) There will be others… so bare with me.

Rated: R (FOR A REASEON PEOPLE)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. They all belong to J. K. Rowling.

Please Read and Review my fan fiction I would appreciate it... Plus it gives me the inspiration I need to continue writing.

**Regarding the character Blaise, I have decided to make him a guy and he is gay in this story.**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

_**First Things First**_

* * *

Pansy and Blaise entered the fourth floor classroom to await the arrival of Ginny and Longbottom. Tonight would be their first meeting and Pansy refused to waste any more valuable time. The faster she got Longbottom in order the faster she would have Draco begging for forgiveness on bended knee. Blaise took a seat in one of the many student desks, while Pansy jumped on to one that obviously belonged to the professor.

"With you sitting up there like that I'm getting a weird sense of déjà vu." Blaise smirked.

"Yeah well I can assure you this will not end with you receiving a blow job."

"How'd you know?" Blaise stated a reminiscent smile gracing his lips.

"Lucky guess." Pansy said as the door opened and in walked Neville and Ginny. "Took you long enough." She drawled lazily looking Neville up in down, this is what she had to work with.

"Yeah well Mr. Noble and Brave here started getting cold feet, I practically had to drag him here." Ginny said as she walked further into the room taking a seat beside Blaise.

Pansy hopped off the desk and began to descend upon the Gryffindor, Neville defensively took a step back. "I'm hardly going to hurt you, at the moment you're very valuable to me." She placed her hand gently on his shoulder and led him towards the front of the room.

"Pansy… I… I don't know about this anymore." Neville stated as he looked towards Blaise.

Pansy noticed his discomfort at the only other male present. "Blaise rarely bites."

"Unless you want me to." Blaise added with a wink, Neville squeaked and turned his attention towards Pansy.

"Blaise behave." Pansy warned. "Now Longbottom we had a deal there's no use in backing out now."

"I just…I don't think this is going to work." Neville stated lowly trying not to be overheard by Ginny or Blaise.

"Believe me it will, now disrobe." Pansy demanded.

"What!" Neville squeaked.

"Well how else am I supposed to access what needs to be done." She stated as she bent to pull out a quill, parchment, and ink well from her bag. "I'm not asking you to get naked, I just need to see what I'm working with." She handed the supplies to Ginny.

Neville reluctantly began to disrobe making sure to face away from Blaise, however his plan was hardly thought out for Blaise now had a great view of the lions bum.

"Ginny if you could write down what I'm saying we can make sure we don't forget anything." Pansy stated in an authoritative tone.

"What do I look like your bloody secretary?" Ginny stated with all the attitude she could muster.

"As a matter of fact you do, so let's get to it." Pansy said with the roll of her eyes.

Ginny mumbled a few choice words while awaiting further instruction, the quill poised in her left hand. (A/N I hardly know if Ginny's left handed I just thought that my Ginny would be.)

Pansy circled Neville slowly scrutinizing ever inch of his body. "He obviously needs a haircut, new clothes, better shoes, more stylish accessories…" She lightly held up his wrist. "…I mean really a pureblood wizard with a digital watch." She dropped his hand in disgust.

" I'm right here you know." Neville stated defensively. He refused to be talked about as if he were not in the room.

Pansy scrunched up her nose as if she had smelled something foul in the air. "That reminds me he's going to need a teeth straightening spell, an acne removal potion, an exfoliating facial…" She stated in the direction of Ginny, totally ignoring Neville's last comment. She took a step closer, her face inches from his "…Merlin Neville your pours are as large as galleons. He definitely needs to wax his eyebrows and we may also need to look into getting him a tan." She took a step back and grabbed Neville's hands roughly bringing them closer for inspection. "He's also going to need a manicure."

Neville tried his best to keep from looking uncomfortable, but with Pansy shouting his every flaw aloud he found himself quickly losing his cool. "Is all this necessary?" He questioned.

"Yes." Pansy said sharply. "Blaise can you take his measurements?" Pansy stated as she turned her attention towards the only other Slytherin.

"Sure." Blaise stated as he pulled his wand sharply from his pocket.

"What are you doing?" Neville questioned loudly.

"I'm magically taking your measurements." Blaise stated and instantly a measuring tape was zipping around Neville unraveling itself hurriedly. "Unless you want me to do it the muggle way?"

After the measurements were taken Neville took a seat beside Ginny while Pansy began to pace the floors.

"Longbottom do you work out?" She questioned.

"Yes it was essential for the war." He stated calmly.

"Great, because now you'll be working out with me four times a week, starting this Sunday. And I will hardly take it easy on you." She smiled maliciously.

Neville groaned.

"You will report to this room after dinner every night starting Saturday, you will not be late. We will work on everything from you learning to dance properly to learning how to take a girls bra off with one hand…"

Ginny began to giggle while Neville turned beet red.

"I hardly find this a laughing matter…" Pansy stated her glare directed at Ginny who visible gulped. "Now as I was saying you will need to keep this between us, no one else should know. Blaise you'll be in charge of finding acceptable clothes for lover boy here, while Ginny and I will work on the mental and physical changes." With that she turned to pull a stack of magazines from her bag, setting them before Neville whom looked overwhelmed. "You are going to read these magazines and commit every comment about witches and their needs to memory. If your little Gryffindor buddies start to suspect something tell them your receiving potion tutorials."Pansy stated picking up her bag, while Neville looked embarrassed. "Merlin knows you need it." She began to head towards the door, Blaise following closely. "Oh and Longbottom…" Pansy called over her shoulder causing him to look up. "I'm investing a lot in you... don't disappoint me or you will regret it." And with that the two Slytherin's left behind one amused and one confused Gryffindor.

"Well don't look at me…" Ginny stated gathering her belongings as well. "…you're the one who agreed to this torture."

Neville could only nod his head as he shrunk and gathered several issues of _Witch Weekly, Teen Witch, _and _Coming of Age: A Young Witches Magazine_, and headed for the door as well. His last thought before he left the large classroom was 'what have I gotten myself into.'

* * *

End of the chapter Yeah...

Now please click the review button and tell me what you think. HUGS and KISSES


	6. What Women Want

An Agreement

By DracosDragon969

Summary: Pansy Parkinson loses her boyfriend and future fiancé, Draco, to the one and only mudblood of Hogwarts. To get her boyfriend back, Pansy and her friends decide to find someone who can distract Granger. Who else for the job but the one and only Neville Longbottom. This is not a story for Hermione Granger lovers, she will not be shown in a positive light. SO LEAVE NOW. For everyone else enjoy the story :)

Main Pairings: Pansy Parkinson/ Neville Longbottom (What do you do with two of the most underused characters in the Harry Potter series? Why make them fall for each other.) There will be others… so bare with me.

Rated: R (FOR A REASEON PEOPLE)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. They all belong to J. K. Rowling.

Please Read and Review my fan fiction I would appreciate it... Plus it gives me the inspiration I need to continue writing.

**Regarding the character Blaise, I have decided to make him a guy and he is gay in this story.**

* * *

**C****hapter Six**

**What Women Want**

* * *

"If Longbottom doesn't show up in the next five minutes I am going to cut his balls off." Pansy stated aloud for the group.

Neville hadn't shown up for his "study session" with Pansy and with his track record of hiding in the shadows, Pansy feared the Gryffindor wouldn't show and her plan of winning Draco back would be over before it began.

"Ginny, you did tell him to meet me in this room, correct?" Pansy inquired again.

"Yes, for the fourth time. We were all there when you told him to meet you here on Saturday, plus I reminded him earlier today at breakfast."

"I didn't see him at lunch." Blaise stated nonchalantly as he browsed through a wizard clothing catalog.

"Well if he doesn't show up in the next sec-" Pansy began only to have a slightly out of breath Longbottom scramble into the room. He looked completely disheveled and sweaty as if he ran through the grounds of Hogwarts to make it to their meeting. Well at least he arrived and made some sort of attempt to rectify his tardiness by getting to the room in a hurry.

"Sorry… I was…I was…." Neville attempted to get his breathing under control and after a short pause he began again "on Saturdays I meet with Professor Sprout as her apprentice and sometime I lose track of the time."

Pansy smirked in disgust, as if she gave two hoots what Longbottom did with his spare time.

"Longbottom, why do I get the feeling you're not taking our agreement seriously." Pansy stated as she circled the Gryffindor. "You are 20 minutes late and if I wasn't in such a great mood, I would have left."

Blaise snorted from his chair. "Love I hardly believe you're in a good mood."

"Zip it Blaise." Pansy stated as she stood behind Neville. "Do you want to be with Granger? Maybe its best if she just stays with Draco, I'm sure he's seriously working to keep her attention." In front of her Neville tensed. "Did you at least look over the magazines I gave you earlier this week?"

Not trusting his voice, Neville nodded.

"Good. Let's begin." Pansy took a seat on an oversize pillow she had placed on the ground before his arrival. With a wave of her hand she jesterd Neville to do the same.

"If I hadn't seen you take a seat on the floor myself, I would never have believed you would Pansy."

"There are lots of things you don't know about me Longbottom and if we are to work together, we are going to have to let go of the past preconceptions we have of each other."

"Neville." The soft spoken Gryffindor announced as he pulled his school satchel before him to take out the magazines.

"What?" Pansy asked in bewilderment.

"My name is Neville, Pansy. If we're going to be working together we should probably let go of the whole addressing each other by our last name."

"Alright Neville, that seems fair." Pansy replied nonchalantly not liking that he was throwing her words back at her. She pulled the small pile of magazines toward her. "What do all witches desire in a wizard?" She questioned as she browsed though the top periodical. She didn't believe for a minute that he had read the magazines let alone committed everything he read to memory.

"They want a wizard that's honest and caring." Neville stated looking Pansy straight on. "Someone who has a strong presence magically and physically. You want someone who will see the woman underneath the spells and work to make you a better person." Neville finished as if he were reading from text that was right in front of him. "Honestly Pansy I found most of the magazines contradictory to one another. _Teen Witch_ went on and on about looks and sex, where as _Witch Weekly_ wanted guys who were intelligent and were magically superior to other males." Neville shook his head as if to clear it of too many thoughts. "I honestly believe you all don't know what you want."

Blaise outright laughed " Your absolutely right Neville women are bloody confusing, want to switch teams?" He suggested with a raise of his eyebrows.

Ginny slapped Blaise's leg as she looked at Neville with a thoughtful expression.

Pansy snorted, but decided to continue her questioning. "What's the first thing women notice about the opposite sex?"

"Height." Neville stated without hesitation.

"Are you sure, Neville?"

"Well I'm sure it's different for every woman, but on the poll I glanced over it showed that 45% of witches stated that height was what they noticed first." He stopped to look at Pansy. "Followed closely by smile, eyes, and overall style." Personally Neville wanted to know what Pansy first noticed in the opposite sex, but he didn't think it was his place to ask.

"I like guys with great eyes..." Ginny stated interrupting Neville's thoughts. "Nott has the most amazing baby blue eyes." She gave a great sigh looking off into space dreamily.

"Yeah and he has an amazing body." Blaise stated from beside Ginny in the same dreamy voice. "I think it's from all the quiddich practices."

"Focus everyone." Pansy snapped. "I see you actually are taking this seriously, good I don't have time to waste on someone who isn't going to do the work."

"I'm doing this for Hermione and if you can get her to look at me way the way she looks at Draco, I'll do whatever you tell me to." He stated seriously looking her in the eye.

Pansy abruptly stood up and marched over to her bag that was across the room. She couldn't believe that Neville was so smitten with Granger that he would put himself in her hands with the hopes of gaining her attention. She shook her head, her temper about to flair in the wake of Neville's sincere statement. What did she care if Neville was obviously in love with his Gryffindor housemate, sunheard one goal and one goal only and that was winning Draco back.

"Tomorrow we start working out , ware something light as we will be running and lifting. Also, you're going to need to lay off the fried food and heavily sauced dishes at meal time as I believe it may be the cause of your acne."

Neville stood and looked down at his shoes. Pansy lightly touched his shoulder causing him to look up. "Don't worry Neville I'm in the process of getting you a skin care regiment in place, I just don't need you to fall into bad habits."

"That's not what has me upset Pansy." he said with a sigh. "I just really need this to work, I really want to show Hermione that I can be everything she needs me to be."

Pansy nodded. "When I finish with you Granger will be begging to be the new trinket on your arm."

"I don't want her as a prize to show off Pansy, I want to build a future with her." Neville said softly.

Pansy chose to ignore Neville's last comment as she looked towards Blaise. "Let's go." She glanced over her shoulder at Neville. "Were meeting here one hour after breakfast tomorrow, don't be late."


End file.
